The Quill
by Temparance23
Summary: An on going correspondence between Harry and Hermione post Deathly Hallows as a way to keep in touch with each other. Starts a year after, when Hermione has returned to Hogwarts to finish her studies and Harry starting out as an Auror.
1. The Quill 1

_Dear Harry, _

_How are things at the ministry? Are you starting to hunt for dark wizards yet? How's Ron really doing? I wrote to him a few days ago, he hasn't replied but I have a feeling he'd want to save face and tell me everything is all right even if their not. You'll tell me the truth right?_

_It weird being back at Hogwarts after everything. It's exactly the same you know. I thought it would at least look newer after all the repairs, you know like when a room looks new with a fresh coat of paint. Here the cracks that have also been there just magically appear again. I suppose that's the word, magic, unlike how in the world we grew up in, we repair walls with new bricks, they repair walls with the rubble left behind._

_Speaking of our world, have you heard anything form the Dursleys? My mum and dad were really upset with me when I returned and told them what happened. Ron told me to just charm their memory to make it so that they won't remember that I wasn't with them for one year but I couldn't do that. That year is significant for me, I'm sure it was for all of us, I don't want them not to know. Besides how was I to explain to them about Fred? This way I got to tell them about Tonks, Lupin, Dobby and the rest. I didn't get to leave the house for the whole summer as you might know, I think they are still angry with me. Sometimes I think they may even fear me a little because of what I can do. What do you think? Should I have listened to Ron? _

_There weren't many new students at Hogwarts this year. I think some of the parents have sent them to Dumstrung or Beauxbaton or some other school seeing as how Voldermort only attacked Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall is excellent as the new headmaster, even though I do still miss Dumbledore It's really not the same here without him. By the way, I'm sure you know Ginny is captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team this year, we won the first game with Hufflepuff. Beat them by 50 points even when they caught the snitch. Ginny said the team is worried because they lost their best seeker, you. Their not sure how well they will hold against Slytherin. Ginny is doing a great job, there are some moves I have never seen before but that's not really saying much since I can't tell the good moves from the great moves. _

_I think I will stop here. Have lots of homework to do. Hope to hear from you soon. Take care Harry._

_Love, _

_Hermione_


	2. The Quill 1 Reply

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for the letter. The ministry is getting by Mr. Shacklebolt is doing a fine job. On of the things he is lobbying is to get Mr. Weasley to take over the post of the advisor to the ministry of magic. He's not very keen, Ron is pressuring him so is Percy. I think Percy only wants him to get the job so that he may get a chance to get out of transportation. Here at the Auror office, we have a long way to go before any of us can start hunting dark wizards. There's three years of training. Our head of Department, Ms. Halliwell, is insisting that we undergo all of it with no short cuts even if Ron, Neville and I did defeated Voldermort and his Horcruxes. It's just introduction this week and our firsts few lessons are to brush up on our spells that we supposedly learn in school, so naturally we are learning a few of them for the first time. I think you may have the right idea, going back to finish school. Ron really is fine if you don't count him debating with Ms. Halliwell about the training. I think the need to take exams is bothering him the most, not the lessons. He will get over it eventually. _

_As for the Dursleys, they refuse to step foot on number 4 Privet Drive ever again, saying it cursed. They sold it and moved to Liverpool. Dudley is repeating his last year of school as well; they say it was the stress of the move and all the weirdness that happened. Of course we know that he is just a complete idiot and no amount of schooling is going to let him pass those exams. I heard all of this from Mrs. Figg. I have no intention of writing to them ever. As for your parents, I think you already know my answer, it's why you didn't ask me right? They should know what has happen and honestly Hermione, no one in this world is going to fear you if you don't want them to. The most important thing is that they know you did it to save their lives, which I'm sure you stressed to them. _

_I'm glad Professor McGonagall took over after Dumbledore and Snape. I can't think of any other more suited. I think after the ministry and everywhere else stabilizes, Hogwarts will be brimming with students. Could you do me favour? Please check to see whether they have put Snape's portrait up at the head master's office. I talked to them about it when I was there helping to rebuild the place. It should be there now. It's important that it is there. _

_Ginny is fantastic as captain and everything else of course. So glad to hear we won the first match. You are right, the moves they did are great and are leaps and bounds from anything we have attempted (she recounted to me what exactly happened). I'm going to suggest that they send a scout down to see her play. It's a surprise, so don't tell her anything. It's getting late, and I need to be up early tomorrow. _

_Have a great time at Hogwarts, write soon._

_Love, _

_Harry _

_Dear Harry,_

_Just a short note, Snape's portrait is up. He looks as intimidating as always, wished he'd smile. We won against Ravenclaw by 2 points; we caught the snitch this time. The game went on for four days, it seems Raveclaw's seeker is just as good as ours, which is to say not good at all. Spending Christmas with mum and dad at the Weasley's, you better be there. Will catch up then. _

_Love, _

_Hermione _


	3. The Quill 2

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is your studying going? I bet your doing more than all right. Isn't it great news about Mr. Weasley accepting the post? He keeps insisting it's just for a short time but I think it will last longer than that. I don't get to see him much, but every time I do, Percy is around. I think he is really desperate of getting out of the transportation. I heard last week he was tasked to check that the transport latrines are all in working order. Spent the whole week flushing himself to ensure that all of them leads back to the ministry. Who knew that mode of transport is so popular? How are your mum and dad? Are they still talking about the incident that happened at Christmas, I'm sure Ron didn't mean to give your dad the dragon breath toffee. Has your mum's eyebrows grown back yet? _

_Things here are getting more interesting. We are currently doing concealment and disguise. Have you seen Ron with purple hair and a blonde goatee? It's hilarious but not for long because Ms. Halliwell walked in at that moment and made him bald. Honestly that was even funnier. It's not all for laughter of course, we learn through training, a treasure hunt of sorts. We are paired up and sent into the real world to obtain treasured possessions of unsuspecting individuals. One of the assignments had us con a man out of life savings (we gave everything back of course). Three weeks from now we have a new assignment and all we know for now is that it is set in the muggle world and we won't have our wands. Spend most of our nights reading muggle spy books and watching muggle television shows. (not really helping). During the day, if there aren't any classes, we are to follow our mentors around and help them. (Got the names assigned to us last week) Ms. Halliwell is mine, she is strict but really willing to teach me. Reminds me a bit of Professor McGonagall.(much younger) I learnt so much how the department works. Ron got assigned to Terry Ammel, she is one of the younger Aurors, "like a big sister" Ron told me. Neville's got old Mr. Brennan, came out of retirement to help out. Loves to tell stories. _

_Next week is my parent's Anniversary. I'm taking time off to visit them at Godric's Hollow. Also planning to visit Dobby. I was wondering if you would accompany me?_

_I haven't asked Ron or Ginny, I won't this year. I just want to talk to them a bit, you know without anyone there. I bet your wondering why I invited you then? It' silly really, I feel like that know you already, since we found them together. I'm afraid I run out of things to say or don't know where to start. Aside from Ron, you know me best and seem to always have the right thing to say. You don't have to say yes, I will understand. _

_Anyway that's all for now. Write back soon. _

_PS: Tell Ginny to not worry, the scout saw her and was impressed even if we lost to Slytherin. You were right, our seeker is horrible, reminds me of Malfoy. _

_Love,_

_Harry _


	4. The Quill 2 Reply

_Dear Harry, _

_Of course I will go with you. I have already asked Professor McGonagall and will be apparating there from Hogsmead. I found a pair of Dobby's socks in the kitchen the other day, I think it would be nice to leave it with him. Should probably tell Bill and Fluer that we are coming. I will write them a letter after this. Dad is still talking about the incident; he wants a bag of those treats for next Christmas, which made mum horrified. Her brows are back but uneven, I fixed it for her before I left for school. _

_N.E.W.T really is Nasty! I can't believe they expect us to remember all this stuff in such a short time. My head is so full of charms, potion recipes, names of plants and numbers that I can hardly believe I still remember to brush my teeth. After we visit Godric's Hollow, you can't disturb me for ANYTHING. I won't care if Malfoy suddenly becomes Minister or if a giant decides to sit on your head or even if a Dementor glides up to you to kiss you. Okay I may care about the last bit but I will still be studying and can't do anything about it anyway. So my point is any bad news can wait until after my N.E.W.T's . Remind Ron too. _

_I heard things at the ministry aren't really going that well (other than the whole Percy flushing himself, poor guy). Is it true that they are receiving a thousand Howler's a day? What are people so mad about? We won didn't we? Ginny said that's why Mr. Weasley took the job, it's about time if you ask me, we need more decent Wizards running things. _

_Your training does sound exciting. Couldn't you have taken picture of Ron with the purple hair and blonde goatee? I really would have loved to see that. Maybe next meeting we can replicate it? (just kidding… unless you're willing… the bald part too). For the assignment, I'm not surprise reading those books and watching those television shows aren't helping (have you tried watching Hustle? That might help a little) I think it's really important that you remember you're still magical even without your wands. Magical places, objects and people will be your ally. In any case good luck to all three of you. By the way, I didn't know Terry is a woman! The way Ron writes about her, I thought she was a he. I wonder why he left that out. He does seem really fond of her just hopefully not too fond. It's great that Ms. Halliwell is willing to share, maybe someday you will take over. Have to go now, will meet you at Godric's Hollow. Please send time to meet._

_Take care Harry._

_PS: It doesn't matter what I tell Ginny, she refuse to listen. Still upset about the loss Think you better talk to her. _

_Love Hermione _

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think we should visit Dobby first in the morning and have lunch with Bill and Fluer (They are expecting us). Will go to Godric's Hollow in the evening and have dinner there. (If you want, my treat). The ministry does not get a thousand howlers a day, just a couple hundred. People are upset that the ministry crumbled so easily. We should be getting an answer to that in the daily prophet soon. I am definitely agreeing to doing the spell again, this time we could also try pink hair and green bread, like Dumbledore's . I just rented the Hustle series, it's really good. Ron said he didn't think it mattered that Terry is woman. (I didn't say you asked), he thinks you're too secure to worry about it anyway. Hope that helps. Thanks for agreeing to come. _

_See you soon. _

_PS: Talked to Ginny, she seems much better and is now worried about the exams. _

_Love,_

_Harry_


End file.
